Neo-Midgar :: Twisted Desires
by Uyoku-chan
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory right? ^-^ Rated 'R' for sexual themes and cussing later in the chapters


Thank you people who reviewed my first and crappy story, Highgrounds High…it sucked and we all know that so yeah. Chapter 2 is lying down on my table since I did a rough draft on paper first and guess what? I'm too lazy to type it up…you can hunt me down if you like but I'm gonna be lazy for awhile for several reasons that I wish to remain unknown. Hee hee.

A little information I should clue you in on:

Tifa = Star

Cloud = Skye

Rufus = Rufus

Reno = Ray

Vincent = Blades 

Yuffie = Hazel

Aeris = Risa

Scarlet = Cherrie

**Everyone is reincarnated okay? Or most of them that I mentioned. Understand that…so I suggest you get used to those names above…thank you! ^_^**

So now, on to my crappy story:

His Guardian Angel

By: Uyoku-chan

"Catch that boy!" 

Streams of soldiers passed the Shin-Ra building and towards the brass gate. A huge, fancy letter 'S' stood out, claiming the territory. Within the gates stood the Shin-Ra building, a silver tower with crystal windows. Surrounding the building were lush blades of green and forest green bushes outlining the terrain. A proud man stood on the stoop of the building, watching the boy run around with soldiers chasing after him. His mansion that was peculiarly behind the building stood out more than the building itself, considering width. Height was no matter since the building currently was taller than anything in Midgar. Nothing in neo-Midgar could surpass it. Shin-Ra was too significant.

"Get him you clods! On the double!" The husky man on the stoops called out with rage, staring down at the soldiers who passed his way. "Almost seven years of training and you're still not fast enough! I should fire you all!"

The boy dashed through many obstacles such as the gardener bending over or even thorn bushes. He had to admit that the scratches he received from the thorns hurt like a needle being buried into your skin. He flinched and dodged behind a taller bush, only to be amazed at the giant waterfall that was hidden inside the gates of Shin-Ra. The glazed waterfall splashed into the pool below making a giant shade of crystal clear blue. The boy gasped in amazement. 

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Another teenage boy stepped out to reveal himself. His hair was a fiery shade of red and his skin was fairly tanned. His emerald eyes locked into his glowing aquamarine ones. The younger boy felt his cheeks go red. After all, he wasn't a boy. 

"Well? I'm not gonna stand here waiting for scum like you to respond." His expression was stark and the "boy" felt very unwelcomed.

"Oh go away." He shoved the older youth away from him and watched him fall into the river. Pulling off his shades and black cap off he tossed it aside. He pulled off his belt with the imprint of a dragon and let his black and **baggy** pants to fall off. The boy in the river gaped. 

"Damn! You're a girl!" 

"No shit." She unbuttoned her leather jacket and also tossed it aside, sitting down at the edge of the pool and sticking her legs in. The boy moved his way through the water and towards the girl. 

"Now you're my kinda lady." He grinned lopsidedly. The girl gave him another shove with a glare. She reached up to her head and pulled out the clips that made her bun, letting it cascade down her back. The waves of light brown glimmered and the boy smiled, admiring it. 

"Eww," She grimaced. "Ain't there any other girls you can try to hit on?" 

"There're two. One hates my guts and the other is too caught up on Skye." He responded casually. She raised a brow and looked at him. He sighed. "Skye's this guy who she's got a tremendous crush on."

"Wonderful. I don't need to gag anymore so could you please leave the disgusting stories about boys and crushes to a minimum?" She tore off a sleeve from her shirt and dipped it into the pool, squeezing it and then touching the scratches on her arm.

"Let me take you inside the building, alright? I'll have Rufus give you decent clothes so the soldiers stop givin' ya a hard time."

In response, she shrugged. Taking her by the hand they started for the building when she stopped halfway. 

"Do you **mind** if I get my clothes back on first?"

"Ah shaddup. You'll get caught wearin' those. We'll be in there in no time so you can take a shower or something you girls do and then I'll give ya clothes you can wear for the day. Easy as that and then you could do whatever…I'll make sure to keep my mouth shut…you can help." He winked. 

"You're a sad and strange boy. Wonder why you live here."

"I resent that shit you just pulled."

Z

`She came out with a towel around her body and stared. Where was that boy anyway? Where were the clothes he was going to give her? She wasn't about to go outside with only a towel. She began to rummage through his closet finding a suitable outfit she could wear. After putting it on she did a little change to it. She pulled off the blue jacket and looked at her white chemise. She tore off the sleeves so the shirt resembled one without. She also tore the pant legs off so as to resemble cut-off jeans. She combed out her hair and tied it up into two buns with strands of hair coming out of it. As soon as it was stylish enough she swung the jacket over her shoulder and held it with her hand. She grabbed an extra pair of shades that belonged to the boy and rested it upon her forehead. 

"Hey baby doll. I see you've gotten comfortable with my clothes?" He leaned against the doorframe and smiled. "Forget about the clothes I asked for you. You're sexier in mine."

"Didn't know you had an ego." She muttered and passed by him to exit his large room altogether.

"I could always show you around."

"I'll manage."

"Hah, yeah right. I'll introduce you to people so you'll feel more welcome." He offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm quite comfortable being a 'lone wolf' if you don't mind." She said and started for the door.

"Alright fine. See if I care. Just one thing though; what's your name honey?"

"Star."

"Alright Star. If you have any problems, ask the receptionist for Ray. That's me."

"I'll keep that in mind…"

After stepping out into the hall she was bumped into by another girl, causing herself to fall over. 

"Oh gee…sorry." The girl stood up and bowed continuously.

"Er…it's okay." _Weirdo…_

"I'm Hazel. And I just want to warn you that Ray is a bad, bad boy_."_

_ _

_"_I noticed that myself. Thanks."

It was going to be a long day and she knew it. But there were many places she needed to explore and adventure would have had to be her middle name if she wasn't given something else. After the girl with the short hair left, she went down the corridors and spotted a gigantic door, which she found most appealing. They were white with gold knobs and damned if she didn't go in. With one turn, the door opened fully and inside she went, touching everything she felt like she needed to examine. Upon turning around, she saw **another** girl peeking into what looked like the bathroom. Someone was taking a shower. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Ahh! Oh…it's Skye! He's in there!" She giggled and peeked through the keyhole.

Star slapped her forehead and left the room. 

_My life is a living nightmare._

Author's Notes: Yay! I'm done with another one! You know, I bet that I may turn into those kinda authors who continues doing stories without finishing previous stories…not insulting those kinda people though. They're cool cuz their stories are really good so I don't care. But I wanna finish this story and the other one so help me god…I do not wanna start another one. Blah blah, so how'd you think about this one? Lame? Probably but I don't care. I **love** writing so blah~! Thanks all you peple for reviewing my other one!!!!! ^_^

**Next story** :: Highgrounds High – Episode 2


End file.
